


Mina’s Echo

by Ecc0craft



Series: Overwatch Hub [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Canonical Character(s), Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: McCree rememberers his friendship with an extraordinary woman.
Relationships: Echo & Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree & Liao (Overwatch), Jesse McCree & Original Character(s)
Series: Overwatch Hub [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mina’s Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Ecc0craft! Liao is finally cannon! Your Liao doesn’t make sense anymore. What are you going to do?
> 
> Ecc0- This.

The past is a funny thing. It’s echoes come back to ya. In more ways than one.

Jesse didn’t much mind being Ol’ Gabe’s messenger. Provided he’s not sending any messages to Morrison. That wasn’t a problem today though as the Blackwatch Commander was looking for Security Chief Liao. Jesse expected to find the crazy Bastard in his office so naturally that’s the first place he looked. 

“Hey Chief, got a minute?” He knocked on the office as he entered. Liao wasn’t there however, only his second lieutenant. “Oh, Howdy Dion.”

“Agent McCree.” Dion greeted coldly and with marked suspicion.

Jesse didn’t let it bother him. Not everyone had gotten over his criminal past. “Where’s the Chief? Commander Reyes asked me to find him.”

Jesse was used to calling Reyes by his first name but used the formal title here since Dion was a stickler for protocol.

“He’s in the cybernetics lab talking to one of the Docs. Best not to disturb him.” Dion said, more as an order than a suggestion.

Jesse decided not to follow that order. “I’ll make it quick.”

Dion sighed and muttered under his breath. Jesse didn’t hear him as he was already rounding the corner. The lab wasn’t far and Jesse could hear Liao’s distinctive voice when he stood outside the door. The Chief’s tone was playful and a female voice sarcastically laughed at what must have been one of the chief signature bad jokes.

Jesse cleared his throat and knocked on the door. “Chief? Dion said you was in here. Got a message from Reyes for ya if you got a minute.”

“Oh!” Liao exclaimed from inside. “Come on in, Sundance. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jesse pushed the button to open the door and walked past the threshold in the lab. Liao was casually leaning on one of the tables and greeted Jesse with a smirk and a nod of his head. Jesse moved two more steps before his eyes met those of a woman seated at the same table.

Remembering his manners, Jesse removed his cowboy hat and held it to his chest. “Chief, Ma’am.”

The woman’s warm brown eyes sparkled with amusement and a smile not unlike Liao’s curved her delicate lips. “You must be, Jesse McCree.”

Poor Jesse always felt like a complete dork whenever a beautiful woman gave him the time of day. Here was no different as he grinned lopsidedly. “Yes Ma’am, that’s me.”

The woman tucked a stray lock of black hair behind her ear, stood while smoothing out the white lab coat she wore, and approached Jesse with an extended hand.

“Dr. Mina Liao. Li has told me so much about you.”

“Liao?” Jesse stuttered a little as he shook her hand. “Oh so —er you his wife?”

A look of horror crossed her features and Jesse bit his tongue. The Chief laughed and put an arm around the doctor’s petite figure. Her hair stood up as his static current ran through her.

“That’s right.” The Chief snickered. “My lovely little wifey boo—”

Mina cut him off by slapping the hand on her shoulder with the crop Liao usually wore on his belt. The Chief yelped and removed the offending hand but still wore a smirk.

“Quit the fibbing.” Mina scolded, tossing the crop back to him.

She had fast hands and a sharp tongue. The Chief’s match if Jesse ever saw one. And she might have just became Jesse’s hero by using the chief’s crop against him. (Something Jesse had wanted to do since he met the guy.)

“So not wife… sister then?” Jesse amended.

Mina shrugged, patting down her hair and tying it into a bun. “Close enough.”

That same strand of hair fell out of her bun and refused to be tamed. Jesse resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear for her.

“So what did Gabe want?” The Chief asked, rubbing his hand.

“Oh!” Jesse had almost forgot. “He wants to talk to you about a mission and about…I think he said a drop shield.”

“Oh. This again.” Li’s smirk fell and he rolled his eyes.

“What again?” The doctor asked, cluelessly.

“Gabe needs someone that can absorb damage for the next mission.” The Chief sighed. “Catch himself a good shield tank is what he really should do.”

Jesse cleared his throat. “He also told me, in the event of your refusal, to tell ya he’ll buy ya dinner.”

Liao’s smirk returned. “Well send Gabe my regrets because I already have a dinner date.” He said pointing at the doctor.

Mina crossed her arms. “Why are you so against hearing him out?”

The Chief covered his eyes with the back of his hand and whined dramatically. “Because he only wants me for my tech.”

“Don’t you mean, my tech?” Mina narrowed her eyes. “I am the one who designed most of your equipment.”

“Fine. OUR tech.” Li removed his hand from his head and placed it on his chest with a huff. “Since I added improvements.”

While the Liaos bickered, Jesse was drawn to some schematics on the table. Some were stamped with the Omnica logo others with Iron Clad. Jesse recognized Torbjorn’s signature among others including Mina Liao’s and Sebastian Klein. He moved a page to uncover one of Mina’s personal projects, a unique kind of Omnic from what Jesse could tell.

“Where were you going to take me?”

“It’s a surprise, but if you want a hint, I can tell you it’s Swiss.” The Chief quipped.

Not a great hint considering they were in Switzerland.

“Reyes always knows the best restaurants. Local or otherwise.” The doctor pointed out. A true statement as far as Jesse knew. “Why don’t we bring him along?”

“Oh?”

“Yes, He’ll handle dinner. You will listen to his sales pitch and I will be right there to make sure he behaves himself.”

“…that could work.” The Chief decided. “Hey, Sundance.”

Jesse flinched, tearing his eyes away from Mina’s work. “Yes, Sir?”

“Tell Reyes I’m good for dinner. Meet Mina and me in the garden next to Jack’s least favorite statue, he knows the one. Tell him to meet at—” he paused to check his watch. “18:00.”

“Got it.” Jesse nodded to the Chief and turned to Dr. Mina. “Was nice meeting ya.”

“Likewise.” The doctor chuckled.

Jesse placed his hat back on his head and left the lab. As he did he heard Mina remark:

“You weren’t lying about the cowboy hat.”

“Would I lie about that?” Came the Chief’s offended voice.

“You lie about everything.” She chided then added mockingly: “mY loVeLy LitTlE wiFeY boO.”

“So I’m your wife now?”

The last thing Jesse heard was Dr. Liao’s exasperated groan.

Mina Liao became a familiar face after that. She wasn’t always around, her work taking her to the other watchpoints and to different Omnica conference around the world. A few times Jesse accompanied her as a guard. He always took special pains to keep her safe. When they talked, she was always friendly and professional. A good deal more pleasant than the other Liao, Jesse thought.

Prettier too, not that Jesse ever had a chance in that department. Like the other docs on base, she was married to science.

One project in particular took up most of her free time. The same one that Jesse had seen the plans for the day he met her.

“I’m glad I get to show you my progress today, Jesse!” Mina laughed as she lead him into the cybernetics lab. Klein was waiting there too and looked puzzled at seeing Jesse.

The Chief, Morrison, Dr. Ziegler, Dr. O’Deorain, and Winston came in as well. Dr. Liao eagerly showed off the servers and drives she was using to store the program she was writing. Chief Liao stayed a few paces back, just so his electric field wouldn’t interfere.

Jesse still didn’t understand the chief’s condition. Dr. Mina had tried to explain it but Jesse got the sense that even she wasn’t completely sure. All that was certain was that it happened during the crisis and he’s baffled the scientific community ever since.

“Thank you all for coming.” Mina began. “My first successful test was conducted last night and I wanted to introduce you to, Liao, Autonomous, Personality, Duplicator and Translator.”

A blue hologram appeared on the node before them. It had only an orb for shape but it pulsed brighter when the program spoke.

“Greetings.” It said in Mina’s voice. “Personality Duplication Ready.”

“Oooo” said the impressed crowed.

“Error, Duplication failed.” The program chirped. “Resetting scan.”

“Something wrong with it?” Morrison asked.

“No, she just got overwhelmed by data input. She needs to focus on one objective.” Mina shook her head. Her hands wrapped around Jesse’s arm and pulled him forward. “Say Hello, Jesse.”

“Personality Duplication Ready” the orb blinked up at him.

“Um… Howdy, My name’s McCree.” Jesse greeted awkwardly.

The little orb pulsed for a couple seconds before responding. “Howdy.”

Jesse grinned. “That’s my voice.”

“Sure is, Cowboy.” The orb drawled. “Smooth and sweet as chocolate.”

Blood rose to Jesse’s cheeks and he turned his head away to hide it. “Well shucks…”

“It can synchronize a voice from just a few words?” Gasped Dr. O’Deorain.

“How impressive!” Exclaimed Angela Ziegler.

The crowd clapped. Winston said that it was fascinating, and Morrison remained respectfully silent. Doctors, Ziegler, O’Deorain, and Klein shared their congratulations. 

“She can only duplicate voices and personality now but once I build her body she’ll be able to duplicate appearance and if she observes tactics and fighting styles she can mimic those too.” Mina said proudly.

“Now that’s something we can use on the frontlines.” Morrison rumbled, a rare smile turning his lips.

“If she observes medical procedures, she could help save lives.” Angela added.

“Sorry, It’s called the what?” Chief Liao asked dryly with a cocked eyebrow.

Mina frowned. “Liao’s Autonomous, Personality, Duplicator and Translator.”

“The LAPD-T?” He snorted. “The Los Angeles Police Department Terminator?”

“Quiet Li!” Mina swatted at him. “That’s not what it stands for.”

“It’s confusing!” The Chief protested.

“It is a little confusing.” Winston agreed quietly.

Mina deflated a little while Klein spoke up. “Perhaps give it a name instead of an acronym?”

“Like what? Lazarus?” Mina crossed her arms as she referenced Klein’s own program.

“The project is called Lazarus.” Klein coughed. “His name is David.”

“Lazarus, David… Quite biblical for a man of science like yourself, Sebastian.” Mina quipped.

“The name’s have less to do with the Bible and more to do with Glamor Rock.” Klein adjusted his glasses and shrugged. “All I meant to point out was, LAPD-T is a social program. She would theoretically be better socialized if she has a name to call her own.”

Mina rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “You have a point there.”

“Ohh We should name her!” Angela smiled. “It is a girl right?”

“She’s coded Female.” Mina nodded.

“Jeannie? Maybe?” Angela suggested. “She seems like a Genie in a bottle.”

“Oh, I like Jeannie.” Winston smiled.

“She copies things so how about Copy Cat?” Chief Liao snorted. “Or Doppelgänger, if you want something spooky.”

“No, because I know you, Li.” Mina huffed. “You’ll call her Dopey.”

“What about Ditto?” O’Deorain said with the slightest hint of amusement.

“She’s not a Pokémon, my dear.” Said, Klein.

“Mina the second.” Li laughed but his sister shook her head. “Mina 2 electric Boogaloo?”

“How about Echo?” Jesse spoke up.

The others went quiet and looked at one another dumbly. All seemed equally taken aback at how obvious the choice was.

“Echo.” Mina repeated. A smile dimpled her cheeks as she took his hand and squeezed. “My Echo. It’s perfect Jesse!”

From that moment forward, Project Echo was put as a top priority. Mina was given adequate funding and all her time went into making this dream of hers a reality. Dr. Klein was a little put out that project Lazarus didn’t receive such funding but he stayed cordial with Dr. Liao. There was a history and respect between those two that Jesse couldn’t help feel a little jealous of.

At least, that’s how he felt until the first prototype body was finished. When it was time to first bring Echo online, Mina asked Jesse to be there. Not Dr. Klein, not Chief Liao, HIM.

“She’s mighty pretty, Mina.” Jesse marveled at the elegant frame the Doctor had constructed.

Ivory white with gold and blue highlights. Two white wings folded in the back and a blue holographic face with Mina’s likeness.

“She is my life’s work.” The doctor put a loving hand on the blue cheek and smiled as tears twinkled in her eyes. “When I first helped create the Omnics…THIS is what I pictured. Not the war machines that we ended up with. She is my second chance, Jesse.”

“I know she’ll make ya proud.” Jesse grinned, putting a careful arm around Mina’s shoulder.

She laid her soft hand over his and turned to face him. With her free hand she produced a small white and blue chip from her pocket.

“Would you like to do the honors?” She asked.

“What?” Jesse stepped back in surprise. “No doc, This here is your baby. I got no right.”

“Don’t be silly.” Mina chuckled, laying the precious computer chip into his palm. “You named her. You have every right.”

Thoroughly humbled, Jesse took it between two fingers and pressed it into the port on the body. The body twitched and two blue eyes opened to look at him.

“Hey, Cowboy.” Echo greeted cheerfully.

Jesse grinned as Mina squeezed his hand. “Hey there, partner.”

Present Day

His coffee had gone cold while Jesse stared at the familiar white and blue computer chip in his gloved hand. He sucked down the bitter liquid but it did nothing for the pit in his stomach. It was like looking at a ghost. Jesse had met his fair share of those in his reoccurring nightmares but this one was real.

“You have been staring at that thing for a very long minute, Jesse.”

Across the table from him, Hajime had spoken without taking his eyes off the road outside the window. The rest stop they had hunkered down at was brightly lit but the desert all around them was black with night. When Jesse didn’t respond to his statement, Hajime glanced over to him with sharp, silver eyes.

“You know what it is?” The hunter asked.

“Yeah…I do.” Jesse closed his fingers around the chip protectively. “I also know why all these cutthroats are after it.”

Hajime gazed thoughtfully at Jesse’s closed hand and asked quietly. “So you know what is on that train?”

Jesse nodded, his metal hand reaching up to his lip itching for a cigar. He could feel his heart getting torn in two with the decision he had to make. “Listen… I know we had a deal, but this just became personal. This package can’t fall into the wrong hands. Now I ain’t sayin’ your hands... but your employer, I don’t trust with something so important.” He leaned forward so Hajime could see how serious his face was. “You don’t got to pay me, just let me have this chip. Let me get the package and set it free… and and after that…” He swallowed nervously. “Ya can turn me in and collect the reward for all the trouble I caused ya. Deal?”

“No Deal.” Hajime’s face didn’t give anything away but his eyes softened and he shook his head. “You helped me get the data drive. THAT is all I wanted. We did agree on 50/50 so you take the chip and I’ll take the phone.”

“But you won’t get the reward—”

“There are more important things.” Hajime supplied stoically before adding. “Like my friends.”

Jesse sighed with relief. He will be eternally grateful to the wolfish Hunter. He’s about to say as much when Hajime’s head turned suddenly back to the road, like a bloodhound with its hackles raised. His lips pulled back revealing his sharp teeth and his voice came out as a growl. 

“We should go.”

Jesse didn’t protest or ask unnecessary questions, just rose from the booth and dropped a few bucks on the table before following his friend outside. They got halfway to their van before a static surge made every hair on Jesse’s body stand up. A moment later the bright lights around them went dead with a ‘pop!’ and plunged everything into darkness. All except for the haunting blue glow of a lone figure walking towards them along the empty desert road.

“Shit…” Jesse hissed through his teeth. He held his scarf closer to his face but it did nothing for the chill going down his spine.

“Battery’s dead!” Hajime called from the van, slamming the door closed. “What do you think about this one, Cowboy? Do we run or fight?”

“You have something that belongs to me.” The figure called in a distinctly familiar voice. Angry bolts of blue lightning swirled around him as he stalked closer.

“Run.” Jesse lunged, grabbing Hajime’s hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. “Definitely Run!”

“I was hoping you’d say that!” Hajime said, sprinting at Jesse’s side.

And into the night they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little upset that Blizzard introduced Liao only to murder her in Echo’s backstory.
> 
> Li- I will avenge you, Mina!
> 
> That’s good Li, just don’t kill Jesse. O.O


End file.
